miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nina Parker/Królewskie Miracula
Marinette Obudziłam się z bardzo wspaniałego snu gdzie śniłam o Adrienie który wyznaje mi miłość tylko że wersij czarnego kota z szokowana obudziłam się i nie mogłam w to uwieżyć iż Adrien to czarny kot z zdenerwowania opowiedziałam sen Tiki mojej kwami.Marinette postanowiła wkońcu wyznać Adrienowi swoje uczucia. Alya przyszłam dzisiaj obudzić Marinette ale ona już nie spała i z uśmiechem mnie powitała i powiedziała że wyzna swoje uczucia.Byłam szczęśliwa że wkońcu Marinnette to zrobi i powiedziałam że bdę ją wspierać z całego serca. Ze szczęścia zadzwoniłam do Nina Nino Hej alya o co chodzi? Alya Hej Nino mam dla ciebie niusa Nino Jakiego? Alya To że Mari wkońcu wyzna uczucia Adrienowi Nino to super postaram się pomuc Mari w zdobyciu Adriena :) spotamy się w szkole kochana Alya Pa kochanie * * * Adrien Zastanawiam sięwciąż kim jest Biedronka moja ukochana zapytałem Plagga powiedział: Plag znam tożsamość Biedronki niestey nie moge ci powiedzieć Ale od Biedronki wole ser camembert Adrien Oh przestań ty wolisz tylko ten śmierdzący ser camembert * * * W szkole Mari i tak się spuźniła jak zwykle do szkoły przez Cloe która jej podłożyła noge Chloe Hej uważaj niezdaro na kogo wpadasz głupolko Mari to ty uważaj łajzo. * * * Mari wchodzi do klasy. Zaczyna się lekcja.Godzina później dzwonek na przerwę Mari Możemy porozmawiać? Adrien Tak możemy a o czym? Mari Czy zostaniesz moim chłopakiem? Adrein Nie bo mam już kogo kocham więc wybacz mi ale nie możesz być moją dziewczyną Mari Aha rozumiemwybacz że wwgle zapytałam i wybiegłam z sali z płaczem resztę lekcij jakoś szybko zleciało ale już sie nie uśmiechłam Po szkole Alya Mari to takie smutne co ci powiedział Adrien Wszystko się ułoży na pewno a jak nie to zakochasz się w kimś innym Mari Ale ja nie chce nikogo innego * * * Nino Adrien dlaczego odrzuciłeś Mari przeceż ona jest fajna Adrien No bo ja kocham biedronke nie było by fajnie wstosunku do biedronki bym był z Mari Nino Aha to uważam że wybrałeś zły wybur bo Mari jest fajna niezwykła i kocha sio w tobie od dłuższego czadu wiedział byś to gdybyś obserwował jej zachowanie przy tobie. Adrien No dobra rozmumiem zastanowię się * * * W domu Mari Mari ze smutku zaczeła czytać starą książkę którą znalazła w dziwnym miejscu książka była ukryta w ścianie w starym pokoju rodziców Mari niechcący oparła się o ściane i otworzyła się mała szawka z książką u ulepszonymi kolczykami biedronki Mari była szokowana z szokowania krzykneła i przyszli rodzice Mari Rodzice Marinette Widze córciu że odkryłaś sekret naszej rodziny chyba czas żeby ci opowiedzeć historię i hyba domyślaliśmy się że to ty jesteś biedronką siadaj i ci opowiemy historię naszych bardzooo starych przodków Marinette Dobrze usiądę i posucham i skąd wiedzieliście że jestem biedronką? Rodzice Marinette Wiele lat temu nadi przodkowie odkryli receptórę na robiene miraculi 1 miracula zostało stworzone przez inną rodzine która niestety poniosła klęske bo ich miracula nie dokońca zostały stworzone ale nasi przodkowie porzyczyli te mirakula i receptórę ale nie tak sxybko im dano tą receptórę dopiero gdy powstał bardzo silny wróg z nim walczyli ale się poddali i im się nie udało więc miracula czyli ich kwami się poświęciło i uwięziły wroga nasi przodkowie odkryli sposób i stworzyli miracula królewskie nie stety miracula zrobiły ciś takiego ponieważ były zbyt silne miały zbyt dużo siły więc podzieliły sie na 2 Części te drugie części są ukryte w domu pra dziadka mamy pomys żebyś zamieszkała w domu pra dziadka i odkryła tajemne przejście do 2 części miraculi twoi przodkowie odkryli że ktoś wiele lat później odziedziczy moc biedronki i to w naszej rodzine dlatego też ukryli tą książkę z tą częścią dla biedronki a skoro odkryłaś to miejsce to oznacz że jesteś wybraną by strzec miraculi królewskich jedyne kwami królewskie które się nie rozdzieliło na części jest miraculum wilka kwami ma na ime Wolf Jesteśmy z ciebie tacy dumni zamieszkaj w domu pra dziadka i odkryj tajemnice :) Mari Dobrze Tato nie Zawiedze was to dajcie mi się spakować Rodzice Marinette Mari będziesz chodziła do szkoły pod innym imieniem i nazwiskiem dla twojego bezpieczeństwa ponieważ twoim przyjaciołom powiemy że wyjechałaś się uczyć do kuzynki do Polski a tak naprawde będziesz odkrywać nowe tajemnice domu będziesz mieszkała ze swoją siostroą bliźniaczką i z nią będziesz chodziła do szkoł i przepraszamy cię że ci nie powiedzieliśmy że masz siostrę bliźniaczkę będzie też z tobą mieszkał twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa Go Marinette Co ja mam siostrę i w dodatky bliźniaczkę i czemu z nami nie mieszka to ona pewnie ma miraculum wilka a moja naj przyjaciółka też ma miraculum ciekawa jestem jakie i czemu mi nie przyszły z pomocom by też walczyć z władcą ciem Rodzice Marinette Ponieważ Matilda twoży nowe miracula do pokonania władcy ciem razem z Go. A wgl już cię spakowaliśmy już dawno ;3. * * * Dostałam karteczkę ze zdjęciem domu od rodziców gdzie mam iść znalazłam bardzo szybko dom.Dom była bardzo stary ale wyremontowany i był bardzo piekny duży ogród z basenem i dużo kwiatów Marinette zakochała się w tym domu od razu gdy zwiedziła ogród zadzwoniła do drzwi.Drzwi otworzyła dziewczyna o fiołkowych oczach a włosy miała brązowe takie jak ma ojciec Mari dziewczyna z wiązanymi włosami tak samo jak Mari.Miała ubranie szare co jej bardzo pasowały do jej wyglondu.Z zaskoczenia gdy zobaczyła Mari dziewczyna zemdlała A w drzwiach pojawiła się moja najlepsza przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa dziewczyna z ciemno blond włosami z niebieskimi oczami się do mnie uśmiechneła i chciała mnie przytulić nie stety musieliśmy ocucić dziewczyne.Go poszła po wode i ją ocuciła dziewczyna z krzykiem się obudziła. Matilda Aaaaa Co się stało? Czemu jestem cała mokra? Yhym to ty jesteś moją siostrą o której mi rodzice mówili jesteś bardzo do mnie podobna.Jestem Matilda i od teraz będę chodziła z tobą do szkoły jako twoja siostra ale mamy tajną misję do wykonania razem z Go.Musimy podarować miracula królewskie pikaczu. Volpina. Papuga. Marinette To fajnie siostro jak już wiesz ja mam na imie Marinette. Opowiesz mi historie królewskich miraculi? Go Ja chce opowiedzieć czy moge Matilda? Matilda Tak możesz * * * Go jest ubrana w niebieską bluzę i niebieskie krótkie spodnie z tenisówkami niebieskimi z sznurowadłami białymi zawsze jest uśmiechnięta i miła gdy kogoś nie lubi wtedy ciągle stara się jak najwięcej ją unikać gdy się zdenerwóje może zacząć dokuczać ale żadko to się jej zdaża Go Dawno temu były królewskie miracula które były bardzo silne najsilniejsze ze wszystkich miraculi ale pewnego dnia nowy człowiek miał 1 miraculum otrzymać nie stety kwami go nie zaakceptowało bo miał nie czyste serce. Zły człowiek stworzył sobie miraculum króleskie miracula inne królewskie postanowiły uwięzić złego człowieka bo przewidziały to co chciał zrobić i dlatego miracula królewskie podzieliły się na 3 części 1 częśći poszły do uwięzienia tego człowieka 2 części zostały ukryte w tym domu a 3 części poszły do miszcza fu a część poszła do wybranych ludzi napszykład Matilda urodziła się z miraculem wilka i nawet ma znamię w kształcię wilka *Matilda* Ok czas na to żebyśmy poszły do galerii pokażemy ci Mari co robiłyśmy przez ten czas co się nie poznałyśmy. I od tetaz jesteś jedną z naszych piosenkarek z zespołu Angels pewnie je znałaś bo mi rodzice mówili że je uwielbiasz a to my jedyeśmy Angels jedyne kogo musisz poznać to brata Go który ma niezwykłą tajemnicę dowiesz się tego w galerii bo idziemy teraz na sesję zdjęciową i prosimy cię abyś dała nam twoje ciuchy które zaprojektowałaś napewno są cudne ale ty też będziesz pozowała bo dołączyłaś do nas jedynie co musisz robić to musimy za wszelką cenę chronić tej książki i robić wszystko by się nie uwolnił ten który zgładzi nasz świat dlatgo tworzymy miracula które go znowu zamkną w więzieniu gdyby uciekł ale narazie nie uciekł *Telefon* *Dzwoni Alya* Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania